


Darling, I love you, now please brush your teeth

by jaydenbell



Series: Too Right To Be Wrong (or, the endless reasons two people are meant for each other) [62]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydenbell/pseuds/jaydenbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck is a gentleman; when a girl is too drunk to go home alone, he takes her home, puts her in bed, and makes sure she's okay in the morning. Sure, he happens to be crazy in love with this girl, but a hungover girl is still a hungover girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, I love you, now please brush your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at the drabble meme.

He was sitting up on her bed with a pillow wedged behind his back, playing a game on his phone when she stirred. The groan that came muffled from her pillow made him frown. She was in rough shape.

“Rachel, how ya feelin’ sweetheart?” he asked softly. And if she hadn’t been so hung over, the husky timbre of his low voice might have had a different effect on her. Right now though, it was just noise – something she wished there was less of in the world.

“The hell happened?” She tried pulling her face from her pillow but it was bright, so she remained buried, pulling her sheet over her head for good measure.

“You got pissed at Hudson. And had a whole lot to drink.”

He heard her breath stop for a moment. “Did I break up with him or was that just a dream?”

“You definitely dumped him,” he nodded, even though she couldn’t see him.

“Good.”

He had to chuckle; the fact that it was still a good idea to her in the light of day made him a little too happy on the inside. “Figured you didn’t want to go home with him as planned after that, so I brought you back here.”

“Be glad my dads weren’t home. I’m not sure which of us would have been in more trouble.”

“That’s precisely why I brought you here. My ma would have kicked my ass and there’s no way you were going home alone.”

She reached out from her protective barrier and patted him idly on the stomach.

His bare stomach.

At this, she sat up, too quickly which caused the room to spin and her blood to pound in her head. “Why are you naked?” her voice went up an octave. She was frantically flipping her hair back out of her face and rubbing her eyes. She noticed her own lack of shirt then too. She had worn a very thin white camisole under her blouse for the party, and now her blouse was gone and she was feeling very exposed. “Why am I naked?” Her eyes widened. “Did we…?”

His eyebrows shot up. “No! Absolutely not. Best way to keep a guy away? Puke. Vomit is the new mace.” When she leaned forward slightly, hoping for more explanation, he rolled his eyes. “You have horrible aim when you hurl. Both of our shirts are in the laundry.”

She scrunched her face and fell back into her pillow. “I’m so embarrassed.” She lay there silently for a moment before rising again and starting to clumsily climb over him. “’Scuse me, I gotta pee. I’m pretty certain I haven’t done that since yesterday afternoon.”

He shook his head and pulled himself out of her way. “Thanks for sharin’.”

Just as she got her feet on the floor, she stumbled and gripped her stomach as she slapped her hand over her mouth. Puck looked up just in time and leapt from the bed. He grabbed the trash can that he’d kept close all night and wrapped one arm around her chest to hold her up and held the bucket out for her to grip as she leaned forward and wretched violently. His face scrunched up at the sound and smell.

When she was finished, she nodded and he carefully set the can back down before wrapping both arms around her to steady her. Walking with her into the bathroom, he steadied her on the toilet lid before reaching over to turn on the bath taps. Reaching forward when he turned back to her, he gently lifted the bottom hem of her camisole and started to remove it. “You can be embarrassed or modest or whatever you call it later. Right now, you seriously need a bath and some Gatorade.”

“You saying I stink?”

“Yup. But don’t take offense…everyone smells funky when they’ve been puking. Just take a bath. It’ll help your head. And probably your stomach after the workout it’s had. I’m gonna go see what I can find in the way of hang over cures.”

She settled into the filling tub and reached over to grab a bottle of lavender oil. That would help her relax. She dumped some right under the running water and settled back.

By the time she got out and changed into clean pajamas, Puck was sitting on her bed once more. And stacked up in the middle of the bed was a day’s worth of juice, sports drinks, and bagels from the corner grocery. And a few movies stacked up by the dvd player, ready to go.

She managed a smile as she settled into the bed next to him. Oh yeah, this was why she had broken up with Finn. She needed Puck in her life even more.


End file.
